


A small lesson in flower symbolism.

by KingFranPetty



Series: My Melodic Lullaby [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attraction, Awkward Crush, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Death, Character Undeath, Cliche, Crushes, Damsels in Distress, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Thoughts, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, First Crush, Forbidden Love, Horniness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Monologue, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Lovesickness, Major Character Undeath, Not Really Character Death, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Opposites Attract, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Crush, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Worth Issues, Self-cest, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Undead, Undeath, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Hate, Unrequited Love, Violent Thoughts, Yandere, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Maud Melody Moo is still grieving her daughter. Unfortunately I am still alive.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Melodic Lullaby [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642867
Kudos: 1





	1. Roses of red and pink.

You know Maud Melody Moo right, Reader? I think I told you about her a few times. I think I have. This is kinda a complex situation that involves an Freudian issue... I'm not sure if that makes this sound worse than it actually is. 

Let me start from the beginning. 

Once upon a time a long time ago in a reality far away, I was a child. I didn't have a very good relationship with the real version of my mother. I'm not exactly sure why. Maybe it was because she was distance and likely to violently explode. My relationship with my father was even worse. A lot of the time, I'd watch TV at other people's houses. Like my grandmas whom are all now very dead. My main companions and nearest example of an affection mother figure were dolls my grandmas owned. A bunny that sat on a rocking chair or a vacuum and a faceless doll in forever time out. I'd spend hours with them, sitting and doing nothing at all. As lonely children often do, I imagined a substitute for what I didn't have. So formed an imaginary mother figure and an imaginary kinda father figure, Maud Melody Moo and Happy Inkwell. Who's Happy Inkwell? A whole different issue I'll get to later. In those times were some of the very few rosey and golden memories I have of my childhood, then grandmas started dying. My not imagined parents told me that I had to grow up, I couldn't have imaginary friends anymore. Despite my best efforts to keep my closest friends before or since, I had to watch them die. Ever since, all my artistic efforts on some level have been trying to bring them back. That and attention. About 16-18 I realized that this whole time I was in love with them both, I always knew that I was pan even if I didn't have the words for it or didn't realize that straight doesn't mean bi but still the realizing that I had feelings for my imaginary parental guardians is deeply disturbing. 

What does that have to do with ducks? Glad you asked, Reader! Due to my Author Powers™, I can put ideas into other creator's universes. I electioned that this particular universe should be the starting ground for resolving my issues. What does that have to do with Hanahaki Disease? That is a very simple question to answer, while Maud Melody Moo does in fact love me. She loves me as her daughter. Meaning my disturbing romantic love is very unrequited, however this non existing self inserting form can't physical die permanently sooo. I'm sort of screwed. Anyway, my very symbolic pain is unimportant right now. What's important is that Maud Melody Moo is talking to someone who isn't me and therefore is might be in trouble that I will need to influence events to stop. I float in void like dream to Maud Melody Moo, as always, following her an unseen shadow in the background. She's talking to a man, I know that man... She knows him too, due to the backstory I gave her so she could fit into this universe. "Well, if you are okay with kids then I guess you could stay with me until you get back on your feet. Of course my mansion is notably getting crowded with everyone staying here." Scrooge McDuck pointed out... God dammit. 

God DAMMIT!! He isn't a villain! Cough cough, trillianaires are always villains cough. And he's her long long friend, there's no way I'm going to be able to compete with that! There's no way she won't fall in love with him. GOD DAMMIT!! Maud smiles kindly to him and apologizes, "I wouldn't wish put you through any hardship, I do apologize for the inconvenience." I look up to the massive mansion. The lady bird can't see the faults in anyone nor when someone is just making excuses it seems. Still there's other houses in Duckburg, I'm sure with some mild force upon the forces of luck Melody can get a nice place with... "Wait, aren't you a babysitter and a house keeper?" Scrooge askes before she can leave. Melody nodded with worried confusion. The older man assured, "Well, couldn't you stay with us and take care of everything? I'm sure Beakley would appreciate the extra help. Me, Donald, and Della would surely love a few days off." I've only ever read smut fan fiction but I know where exactly where this friendly behavior is leading. He is clearly in love with her and has been ever since he helped her escape. Like. Like some kind of Cinderella story! But with more silent pining from the prince. 

I must stop Christmas from coming! But how? Wait, wrong fandom. Moo frowned sadly and questioned, "Are you sure that I should do this? I do not want to put you through anything too harsh." McDuck blew off her concern, "I'm not that old, Melody. Besides, I'm an adventurer. I can handle anything!" That's my que. The top hat goes to walk to his friend and feels a sharp pain in his hip. In spite of his attempt to hide his reaction, The motherly figure picks him up and worries more about his age as she brings him inside. Whelp, I've made this even worse. My Petty revenge once again destroys my changes of happiness. I keep following her. Maud Melody set him down on a couch. Scroogie protested, "I'm fine! I'm fine!" Maud walked over to an old phone with a spinning piece to type in the numbers, it reminds me of a phone I had in my house as a child. I never did understand why my parents got that thing. She is typing on it, I will admit it looks cooler. I stop paying attention to what she is saying. My attention is on my hate instead of my love, perhaps a more radioactive decay to my heart and soul. Him. Scrooge McDuck. There's plenty of much better reasons to hate him, yet I only manage a very desolvable salt. He can't have her, I have to end this before it's too late. 

Unfortunately I am not going to murder him, yet, Maud would rather have me deal with this more passively and kindly. I'm going to need a long time to work this, I'm going to need some serious plotting. There's pain in my nonexistent form, I know exactly what is happening but I also know it shouldn't be possible. I coughed up a rose petal that matched my human blood. God DAMMIT. This is going to a very long and painful. At least multi chapter.


	2. Forget me nots and Red Spider Lily

I suppose have roses growing in my lungs isn't too bad. It might even be good considering that roses are Maud Melody Moo's favorite flower. Of course this will be the most painful possible flower to fulling my unbreathing lungs.. Oh well. This doesn't matter, Maud is what matters. Therefore I have to deal with the capitalist who'd likely use My Dearest, Scrooge might be "better" now but he's still not me. I am not good enough for her, so he isn't either. Now, how can I get rid of him without traumatizing experience to Maud? McDuck is still lay on the couch, holding his hip. That's it. He goes to say something about not needing to go to hospital, only to feel a sharp pain in his back. 

I guess you will be staying at the hospital for a while. A temporary measure, he'll suddenly feel better at the hospital bit they'll have to keep him use to his age. Still, it gives me more time to think about how to... Maud Melody Moo turns around in concern, walking quickly over to her friend. She is trying to check what's wrong. I should have knew that action this direct would Wile Coyote on me. Maybe I should say it Donald Duck on me since I'm in Disney canon. The red coated duck insists he's fine, The pink dressed duck points out he's clearly not. I can't fucking stand it. Why must she be so trust and caring and kind and so good that she can't see him for what he is? 

Rage shockingly makes thinking of revenge plans much harder. 

At least anything that won't involve upsetting Moo. 

Scrooge uses his cane to sit up more straight, cracking his back. Maud starts to feel his back up and down, trying to help with the pain, so I have to float in the corner to cool down. It's better if I look away. I'll only get more murderous seeing them being so affection with each other. There's a mirror. I look at it, studying my reflection. I've always feared and hated mirrors. I get worried that my reflection will come on and strangle me... I'm being paranoid. The reflection looks so pale, like a dead body in the grave. It's teeth and claws are so carnivore. Those green glowing eyes seem so radioactively toxic, and my hair as gotten black with something deeply rotten. 

Wait. My eyes didn't blink. I'm not smiling... That's a goose, I remember choosing a loon. I grab my hair to find myself both not eggshell white and brown haired. I pull my hoodie down, this is orange and has a gold star on the chest but the mirror is dressed in black with a red heart on the chest. The reflection winks at me as I suddenly feel goosebumps all over. I'm frozen in place as the clawed hand reaches out. I hold a breath for death then I remember I can't die as my crown is plucked off my head. I remember who this is. She's me, in the regards that she's every dark thought I've had and everything I hate within myself given undead flesh. KW speaks, "You wear a gold crown and you act like your better than Mr Moneybags?"

I grab the crown back and put it back on. "It's symbolic, and what's with the salty bitterness? I thought you were in love with me." I scoffed. KW pulls out a few flowers from her maw. She cooes in a loving tone, "I am~♥" The flowers are in my hand. I've seen these flowers before but only one in real life. "Care to tell what these mean Miss Symbolic?" My corpus asks in crude assuming tones. I can hardly stand to look her in the eyes. Every single attempt to end is on the body that is mine if I think to check how she died. Everything I tried is there if I try to see it, from the car to the fork in the electric socket to drowning to all those I ponder if a noose would be supposed on that hook. My neck feels tight. The edgy recolor notes my gaze at her neck, putting on a red heart themed collar. 

"Forget me nots... It symbolizes true love and memories but I say you take their name more literally. You are forgotten." I apathetically and sadistically state, "Don't bother picking the petals, I love you not." My reflection points to the red flowers. They are the ones I've never seen in person. I know what they are very well. I darkly chuckle, "Red Spider Lilies. Death. Wonderful, I'm glad that the flowers agree with me that everyone who ever was unlucky enough to be loved by you would be better off with you dead and forgotten." 

"Die and stay dead." I spat before turning back to what actually matters. Maud Melody Moo. She's holding that greedy water bird as they wait. I'm boiling in rage. KW pokes out her torso out of the mirror and looks where I'm looking. She grins with bloodlust, starting to crawl out of the frame. I shove her back in, hissing, "No murder, she deserves better that!" Then I remember something about trying to interact physically and becoming physical. The pain in my lungs swells, I cough up a whole thorny rose. It's pink but I can't tell the shade, I don't have much time for it. I look up then go wide eyed in horror as four eyes are on me. Maud is nearly sobbing in joy, "Franny?" It's the most heartbreaking. 

I hate irony, it keeps doing this kind of bullshit. 

The End.


End file.
